


A Love To Fight For.

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon but not quite, Clary and her memories, Clizzy is real, F/F, Post 3-22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: Jace had told her that Clary was okay but Isabelle still needs to be sure, to see her one more time.However when someone walks into her and spills her drink the evening takes a turn she hadn't expected.





	A Love To Fight For.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

Izzy stayed in the shadows, avoiding the packed center of the dark club. Pandemonium was full of drunken mundanes but Izzy’s eyes were fixed on one.  
The redhead girl was dancing with her friends, celebrating the success of her first art show. Izzy tried to remember the last time she had seen Clary look that carefree and happy. Clary had always carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. Finding her mother, killing her father, killing her brother, it had been a lot to bare for the young woman but she was strong, she had carried the load without a word of complainte. Seeing her now, free of all that pain, Izzy realised just how heavy it must have been. 

As she was lost in her thoughts, Clary disappeared from her line of sight. As she searched the busy club for the distinctive glow of Clary’s hair, she tried to push through the crowd, get a better vantage sight, as she did so a small body knocked into her, sending the untouched drink in her hand spilling over the both of them.  
The two girls’ eyes met, it seemed that Clary had found her. Her eyes were clear, the look in them one that took Izzy’s breath away, it wasn’t anger at having a drink spilled over you, it was recognition, it was love.  
Suddenly, Izzy was pulled against the girl, strong arms wrapped around her back as she buried her face in the bright hair she loved so much.  
“I knew you would come, after seeing Jace at the gallery, I knew it was just a matter of time, that you would find me.”  
“You remember?” Jace had told her that Clary may have caught sight of him but she had no reason to believe that she had gotten her memories back.  
“I’m trying, I’m fighting them, as soon as I saw you tonight, I broke through.”  
Clary’s face was so close, her smell intoxicating, Izzy couldn’t of resisted even if she had wanted to. It had been so long but finally their lips met. It was fire and ice, heaven and hell; they fit together as if they had never been apart, lips moving together as the flames of passion ignited their broken hearts. Gasping for breath, Izzy pulled back to rest her forehead against Clary’s. They shared air for a couple minutes, drunk off the other’s presence.  
“I love you, Isabelle Lightwood.”  
“I love you, Clary Fairchild. And I promise you, we will never be parted again. Not even the angels can fight our love.”  
With lips swollen from their kiss and her eyes light with the flames of her love, Clary had never seen a creature so beautiful and she knew the angels didn’t stand a chance.


End file.
